Christopher Herrmann
Christopher Herrmann is a firefighter and lieutenant of Engine 51 at Firehouse 51 in Chicago Fire. Biography :Christopher Herrmann is a seasoned firefighter and salt-of-the-earth family man. Herrmann co-owns and operates one of Chicago's favorite pubs, Molly's. Gallery HerrmannFamily.png Appearances *'Chicago Fire' (8 seasons, 170 episodes): **'Season 1': Pilot • Mon Amour • Professional Courtesy • One Minute • Hanging On • Rear View Mirror • Two Families • It Ain't Easy • Merry Christmas, Etc. • God Has Spoken • Under the Knife • Warm and Dead • A Little Taste • Nazdarovya! • Viral • Better to Lie • A Coffin That Small • Ambition • Retaliation Hit • Leaders Lead • Let Her Go • A Hell of a Ride **'Season 2': A Problem House • Prove It • Defcon 1 • A Nuisance Call • A Power Move • Joyriding • No Regrets • Rhymes with Shout • You Will Hurt Him • Not Like This • Shoved In My Face • Out With a Bang • Tonight's the Night • Virgin Skin • Keep Your Mouth Shut • A Rocket Blasting Off • When Things Got Rough • Until Your Feet Leave the Ground • A Heavy Weight • A Dark Day • One More Shot • Real Never Waits **'Season 3': Always • Wow Me • Just Drive the Truck • Apologies Are Dangerous • The Nuclear Option • Madmen and Fools • Nobody Touches Anything • Chopper • Arrest in Transit • Santa Bites • Let Him Die • Ambush Predator • Three Bells • Call It Paradise • Headlong Toward Disaster • Red Rag the Bull • Forgive You Anything • Forgiving, Relentless, Unconditional • I Am The Apocalypse • You Know Where to Find Me • We Called Her Jellybean • Category 5 • Spartacus **'Season 4': Let It Burn • A Taste of Panama City • I Walk Away • Your Day Is Coming • Regarding This Wedding • 2112 • Sharp Elbows • When Tortoises Fly • Short and Fat • The Beating Heart • The Path of Destruction • Not Everyone Makes It • The Sky Is Falling • All Hard Parts • Bad for the Soul • Two T's • What Happened to Courtney • On the Warpath • I Will Be Walking • The Last One for Mom • Kind of a Crazy Idea • Where the Collapse Started • Superhero **'Season 5': The Hose or the Animal • A Real Wake-Up Call • Scorched Earth • Nobody Else Is Dying Today • I Held Her Hand • That Day • Lift Each Other • One Hundred • Some Make It, Some Don't • The People We Meet • Who Lives and Who Dies • An Agent of the Machine • Trading In Scuttlebutt • Purgatory • Deathtrap • Telling Her Goodbye • Babies and Fools • Take a Knee • Carry Their Legacy • Carry Me • Sixty Days • My Miracle **'Season 6': It Wasn't Enough • Ignite On Contact • An Even Bigger Surprise • A Breaking Point • Devil's Bargain • Down Is Better • A Man's Legacy • The Whole Point of Being Roommates • Foul Is Fair • Slamigan • Law of the Jungle • The F is For • Hiding Not Seeking • Looking for a Lifeline • The Chance to Forgive • The One That Matters Most • Put White On Me • When They See Us Coming • Where I Want To Be • The Strongest Among Us • The Unrivaled Standard • One for the Ages • The Grand Gesture **'Season 7': A Closer Eye • Going To War • Thirty Percent Sleight of Hand • This Isn't Charity • A Volatile Mixture • All the Proof • What Will Define You • The Solution To Everything • Always A Catch • Inside These Walls • You Choose • Make This Right • The Plunge • It Wasn't About Hockey • What I Saw • Fault in Him • Move A Wall • No Such Thing As Bad Luck • Until The Weather Breaks • Try Like Hell • The White Whale • I'm Not Leaving You **'Season 8': Sacred Ground • A Real Shot in the Arm • Badlands • Infection, Part I • Buckle Up • What Went Wrong • Welcome to Crazytown • Seeing Is Believing • Best Friend Magic • Hold Our Ground • Where We End Up • Then Nick Porter Happened • A Chicago Welcome *'Chicago P.D.' (7 seasons, 13 episodes): **'Season 1': Stepping Stone • Conventions **'Season 2': Disco Bob **'Season 3': Debts of the Past • You Never Know Who's Who • Knocked the Family Right Out • Hit Me • If We Were Normal **'Season 4': A Shot Heard Round the World • Sanctuary **'Season 5': Profiles **'Season 6': Good Men **'Season 7': Infection, Part III *'Chicago Med' (4 seasons, 10 episodes): **'Season 1': Derailed • Malignant • Guilty • Hearts **'Season 3': Nothing To Fear • Over Troubled Water **'Season 4': When to Let Go • The Poison Inside Us • We Hold These Truths **'Season 5': Infection, Part II *'Chicago Justice' (1 season, 3 episodes): **'Season 1': See Something • Dead Meat • Double Helix Category:Chicago Fire characters Category:Characters Category:Herrmann family Category:Firefighters